


Slightly Falling

by RynisPark14



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynisPark14/pseuds/RynisPark14
Summary: Have you ever thought about how something so little, something so insignificant, could change your life forever?In a blink of an eye, just a heart beat. not even a second, his whole world came crashing down in front of him. His breath stood still in his chest as he stared down at the small pink and white pregnancy test. Two pink lines glared up at him.He didn't know when or how this had happened. But none the less, the test was positive





	Slightly Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I don't know if anyone will read this, but it's my first work on AO3 and i'm hoping it's not a complete disaster. It's only one chapter, A test, sort of. But if you guys like it i'll probably continue. So, yeah. Enjoy?  
> Also, I would really appreciate some feed back from you guys. :) - Faye

He wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't part of the 3% either. The test had to be mistaken. It wasn't possible. He hadn't eaten anything that could have caused the test the appear positive, it had to be... broken. Yes, broken.

But things like these really could occur. Maybe, if all the odds were against him. He was pregnant. So he took it again. And as he paced up and down the cold, white, tiled floor, the nerves began to eat him alive. Baekhyun had never thought anything like this would happen to him, he didn't know what to do. But he had one idea. Just one. After dialing the 10 memorized numbers the boy pressed the phone to his ear and waited. It rang once. Then again, a third time. On the fourth ring, it stopped. "Hello?" A bass voice answered. It sounded husky and rough. His best friend had just woken up. "Baekhyun? Are you there?" The voice came again. Baekhyun swallowed, trying his best to stop the tears that were now silently rolling down his cheeks. "Y-yeol..." He managed to let out. "P-please come...My house...Hurry." That was all he said before his finger pressed the 'end call' button. He didn't want to explain anything over the phone, he didn't even know if there was anything to explain. He just needed someone, someone who would understand, someone he trusted. And he was glad he knew just the one. Baekhyun swayed then. but caught himself before he managed to stumble a few feet backward. 

His whole body seemed to have caught on fire, and he could feel the beads of sweat begin to gather on his pale forehead. He felt dizzy, light headed, he didn't seem to have control of his own body anymore. He grabbed on to the edge of the rounded bathtub, just as the darkness took over, and he collapsed onto the cold floor.

Byun Baekhyun had never been one to handle surprises well, he could handle his nerves most of the time, but if something became too serious, just as it had now, he wouldn't be able to take it and he would just... give up. 

~~~~

When Park Chanyeol opened the bathroom door, he wasn't at all expecting to see his best friend of 12 years, sprawled out unconscious on the floor. And two positive pregnancy tests sitting on the toilet's mouth.

His head was filled with thoughts, and theories of what in the world could've happened.

He knelt beside the small boy and begun to shake him desperately.

After a few minutes of shaking, and calling out to the boy, two eyes peered up at him, looking tired and unaware of what was going on all around him. As soon as Chanyeol spoke his first two words though, the smaller instantly sat up with wide eyes and an open mouth. He quickly scrambled to the two pregnancy test picking them both up and examining their results. A loud "shit!" was heard, making the giant even more worried than he already was.

"Baekhyun what-...are those-..oh. Oh no.."

Said boy grabbed at his hair, pacing back and forth. "Shit...shit, shit, shit!" He nearly yelled. "Yeol- I- They-...I don't know what to do..." He whispered, words thin and shaky, like loose rocks on the edge of a steep mountain. 

Chanyeol sighed and opened his arms, not at all surprised when they were filled almost instantly. He hugged his best friend tightly. "Baek...I don't know what's going on, or how you could possibly let this happen, but you don't have to say anything. Just know I'm here okay? You're not alone in this..." 

"Chan- yeol..." The smaller boy hiccupped in between sobs. "I- I don't know how...how-..." He gave up, wrapping his arms around his best friend even tighter. The sobs wracked through his body, his life could very possibly be ruined, and it was chaos in his mind. But he wasn't alone.

14 weeks later-

Baekhyun sighed once again as he stared at the slightly protruding bump. He had visited the doctor the day after he had found out he was indeed pregnant. They didn't know who the father was, and Baekhyun didn't particularly want to find out, but Chanyeol had told him that the man had to at least know he had a child on the way, and Baekhyun agreed. They were scheduled for a DNA test one week after his fifth month.

His best friend was as supportive as he could be. Always showing up at his door with a basket of fruits and sparkling water. A giant grin on his face as he held it up effortlessly, even though it looked like the basket weighed more than he did. Baekhyun wasn't surprised though. Chanyeol's work did include lifting heavy boxes all day. 

Baekhyun smiled, he tilted his head to the side, slowly bringing a hand down to the small bump forming around his stomach area.

He was nearly 4 months pregnant and had 5 more to go. So far everything was fine, the baby seemed healthy, and according to his regular doctor's appointments, which were always accompanied by the giant, he was coming along well.

The doctors did mention that he was slightly smaller than most pregnancies around that time, but he was reassured that because he was somewhat petite himself, that it was normal.

Three loud knocks echoed throughout his apartment and Baekhyun quickly pulled down his shirt, running his hands through his hair and opening the door.

He smiled as he took in the sight of the giant with his weekly delivery. He had texted him earlier that he would be dropping by sometime that day, and Baekhyun had responded with a simple, 'bring Mangos. <3'

The giant grinned as he held up the basket full of fruits but what made him smile a little wider was the see through the bag in the center, full of red, ripe mangos. They seemed to be smiling too as they gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey, Baek." The giant said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Yoda." Baekhyun smiled. "Here, come in." He held the door open for Chanyeol.

"Thanks." The giant said as he entered, walking straight to the kitchen, and placing the basket of fruits on the island.

"So, how are you?" The giant asked.

Baekhyun hummed, taking a seat on his soft, sky colored couch, and grabbing one of the smaller pillows, placing it over his stomach, so he could wrap his arms around it and rest his chin on the soft fabric.

"I'm okay. Thanks for bringing the Mangos." He replied.

"You're welcome" The taller smiled.

"And...How is your little one?"

"It's fine too, baekhyun placed a hand on his stomach again, but his little action was hidden behind the pillow.

Chanyeol nodded. Not wanting to push his questions any further, for fear that the smaller would get irritated. He was much more sensitive these days.

Baekhyun let his eyes fall somewhat closed, he was tired, he would usually be napping around this time of day, but he sighed and propped his head up again. "Come sit next to me..." He mumbled out.

Chanyeol smiled a little and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Baekhyun, but keeping a slight space between them. He had learned that sometimes if he even brushed his shoulder against the smaller he would either bust out crying, complaining that he had hurt him or start yelling at him for not respecting his personal space, in which chanyeol would start apologizing and slinking back until the smaller had calmed down.

But today Baekhyun pouted and mumbled a soft. "Come closer.."

Chanyeol blinked and stayed silent for a while, settling on the idea that he hadn't heard right and shook his head.

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Come closer. Please.."

Slightly shocked, but relieved at the same time, Chanyeol scooted closer until baekhyun was able to pull him closer by his shirt and lean his head against the giant's broad shoulder.

Baekhyun hummed in content, feeling the taller's warmth begin to spread evenly through him. Baekhyun had been getting even closer to his best friend since all of this had happened. He wanted to snuggle into him and feel supported by someone. Call him weak, if he was his normal self he would scoff and mumble a "wimp" until his breath. He normally wasn't very emotional. Unless of course, there was the need to be.

But the hormones had literally taken over his body, he felt weak all the time and sometimes he just wanted to break down crying. He hated it, he wanted it to be gone. When he was alone the only thing that would calm him down was the thought that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Baekhyun had told chanyeol that he wanted to keep his pregnancy a secret, he didn't want his parents to know, or his friends for that matter. When the baby was born he would hand it over to the chosen family, and his life would be back to normal, except with a few more precautions. That was the plan, he didn't want to get attached to the child growing inside him. So he did his best to ignore his pregnancy the best he could. That, though, was an extremely hard task.

Around his 12th week of pregnancy, he was experiencing severe morning sickness. He would stay in the bathroom with a fluffy blanket, a pack of water and his phone, for when he needed to call chanyeol.

He would sleep, wake up, throw up, drink some water and fall back asleep. When he couldn't sleep after throwing up he would call chanyeol and talk to him until he was snoring lightly.

It was one of those days when he was stuck in the bathroom, that his friends decided to pay him a surprise visit.

He had been asleep when the bathroom door opened and closed. It was only a few seconds until he heard a not so manly scream, that of course, woke him up.

"Baekhyun?!" Jongdae had screeched. "Why are you sleeping in the bathroom?!"

Baekhyun was glaring intensely at the dinosaur looking boy, wanting nothing more than to scream at him to leave him alone because he was pregnant. But alas...he could not.

"Go away Jongdae..." He had mumbled. "I'm sick okay?"

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. Baekhyun would always call him and his fiance Minseok when he was sick. They were his best friends after all. He would complain to them all day about how he felt like he was being gutted or how much he wanted to die. Jongdae, of course, would tell him to shut up and would receive a hard smack on his shoulder from his fiance afterward.

"Why didn't you call us?"

"Are you okay?"

"You look so pale."

"OMG baekkie are you dying?"

He rolled his eyes and snuggled back into his blanket. "I'm fine, Jongdae, just tired..."

Minseok knocked on the door. "Jongdae come on, let's go. Baek isn't even here."

When he heard no response, he furrowed his eyebrows and a thought popped into his head.

"Jongdae." He said slowly, with a stern voice.

"What are you doing? You better not be-"

"He's in here babe!" Jongdae yelled from inside.

Minseok blinked.

"What?" "Why is he in the bathroom?"

Baekhyun had had enough, he stood up abruptly and slammed open the bathroom door, still wrapped in his fluffy blanket.

"Look. I love you guys, but I'm sick and I literally CANNOT deal with you two right now. So please. Just go."

There's a reason why best friends are called best friends. It's almost like there's an invisible wire connecting their minds that let them know exactly what the other is thinking. It could work in their favor, or out of their favor. Unfortunately, this case was the latter.

Minseok gasped and placed a hand over his mouth, Jongdae was confused, but that wasn't very surprising. Minseok had known him since forever, Jongdae was only introduced to him about 4 years ago.

Minseok ran over to baekhyun, making the shorter step back in alarm. They repeated that process until baekhyun was backed up against his wall, silently cursing every tiny thing in this world.

He would prefer to fall down the rabbit hole and throw up a few more times, than have his emotional best friend find out about his secret cargo.

Minseok tore the blanket off of him, making baekhyun sigh in defeat. He was only slightly showing at the time, but it was enough.

A teary-eyed minseok placed both of his hands on the small bump protruding from his stomach area, this, in turn, made jongdae gasp and now it was his turn.

Minseok looked up at Baekhyun for confirmation, a deep questioning look in his eyes.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. "Yes, now stop touching me." He pushed the slightly taller male away from him while said male was squealing insanely.

Jongdae had run to minseok and started to hug him tightly, also getting a bit teary eyed.

Baekhyun for a second started to wonder if somehow the universe had switched itself around and the 'soon to be married' couple were the ones expecting.

That thought soon vanished, though, when a wave of nausea washed over him and he lurched forward, his hand automatically clamping tightly around his mouth and his feet moving towards the bathroom before his mind could even process what was happening.

That was the day the number of risks became 4 instead of 2.

~

Baekhyun snuggled into chanyeol on the couch still. It had been about 15 minutes and he had fallen asleep countless times, always jerking back awake after a couple of seconds only to repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Mmm.." He let out a tired sound. "Yeol...Sleep with me?" He didn't mean in a sexual way though. He just wanted to be cuddled. Chanyeol, on the other hand, wasn't aware of that.

He blinked, still processing what the smaller had said to him. "What...?" He finally uttered.

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, "Not like that...Just, lay with me?"

Chanyeol laughed a bit at the realization. "Oh." He smiled. "Come, I'll carry you." Chanyeol stood up, making Baekhyun whine at the loss of warmth.

Chanyeol scooped up the smaller bridal style and held him gently against his chest, making his way to Baekhyun's bedroom and laying him down on his queen sized bed.

Baekhyun smiled and snuggled into his soft sheets. "Thanks..."

Nodding, Chanyeol grabbed the fluffy blanket that Baekhyun was constantly wrapped up in and spread it out over the petite male.

After that, he slid into the bed, taking Baekhyun's hand in his own and running his thumb over the soft skin before giving it a light peck. "Sleep well." He whispers softly.

Baekhyun was only half asleep though, and managed to roll himself over so that he was facing Chanyeol, scooting as close to him as he could and bending his arms between his chest and Chanyeol's. A few seconds later burying his head in the crook of the taller's neck.

His position resembled that of a fetus somewhat, and Chanyeol couldn't help but feel slightly emotional as he could feel Baekhyun's baby bump pressing into him.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer, and sighing in content.

He was almost asleep when a thought popped into his head.

Baekhyun's hair smelt faintly of...Mangos? Yes, Mangos.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading~ -Faye


End file.
